beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Yumiya
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Kenta Yumiya (湯宮ケンタ / 湯宮健太, Yumiya Kenta) is one of the protagonists of the Metal Saga. He is one of Gingka Hagane's best friends and goes to many lengths to try and support and help him. He is also friends with Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kyoya Tategami, and Ryuga. Kenta was formerly the owner of Flame Sagittario C145S and presently owns Flash Sagittario 230WD. Earlier, Kenta was very poorly skilled in battle, however, as the series progressed, he gained confidence and become a very strong and competent Blader. Through his continuous hard work, he even earned the respect of the Legendary Blader, Ryuga, who gave him his legendary spirit, allowing his bey to evolve. Because of this, Kenta himself became a legendary Blader. In Shogun Steel, he is shown to be the new owner of B-Pit, but this was only in the manga. Appearance Kenta is a short Blader with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown fingerless gloves, a brown cloak and brown hat. Kenta then took away his brown cloak and hat, but kept his brown fingerless gloves on. In the Metal Saga, Kenta and Yu look about the same age. Personality At the beginning of the series, Kenta was a new Blader who didn't have much confidence in his skills, however he gained confidence after he met Gingka and strived to be like him. Kenta is very kind and caring and if he ever notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/ her and asks what's wrong until he gets an answer. He is also very loyal to his friends Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kenta started off as an up-and-coming Blader, who befriended Gingka. He felt inspired by him, and thus set out to become a stronger Blader. After losing many times to Hikaru Hasama, he created a special move called Flame Claw which allowed him to finally win. Kenta later strived to take part in Battle Bladers, earning the 50,000 Bey Points required to enter the tournament. In the first round of the same, he defeated Tetsuya. However, in the second match, he lost to and was humiliated by Reiji who destroyed his bey. Kenta supported Gingka in his final battle against Ryuga. Beyblade: Metal Masters Kenta joined Gingka alongside Hyoma on his quest to find the legendary bey, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. He also later participated in the qualification rounds for the Beyblade World Championships. However, he was not able to qualify. He later followed Gan Gan Galaxy for all their matches and supported them greatly. He even joined them in their fight against Hades Inc. Beyblade: Metal Fury Kenta joins Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki and the others on their search to find the Legendary Bladers. Kenta is eager to help and is much more mature than the previous seasons. After they land on the island, he battles with Sala many times, teaching her how to become stronger. After Gingka, Kyoya and Yuki lose to Ryuga, who refuses to join them, Kenta decides to go after Ryuga himself and make him listen and join them. He follows him to many tournaments, and is determined to make him listen. For this, he trains hard day-and-night and learns how to survive in the wild. In the Beyster Island tournament, Kenta follows Ryuga, but comes across Gingka at one point of time. He battles him fiercely, but since he has not perfected his special move, he loses. After days of training, Kenta finally challenges Ryuga again after perfecting his new special move, Diving Claw. Ryuga crushes this with his Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight, but learns that this has cracked his face bolt. This makes him take Kenta seriously, and even though he doesn't listen to him, he starts to respect him as a Blader. After Ryuga loses to Nemesis and falls unconscious, Kenta is angered and attacks Nemesis and refuses to give up. Nemesis breaks Flame Sagittario's claws, but suddenly, Ryuga emerges and gives Kenta his star fragment's power. Kenta's Bey evolves into Flash Sagittario 230WD. Pluto is not ready to accept this, and as Rago creates a barrier around his bey, Diablo Nemesis, Pluto engages Kenta with his Firefuse Darkhelm. Kenta masters the new power of his bey during this, and uses his new special move, Diving Arrow to defeat him. He helps the Bladers of the 4 Seasons form Zeus' Barrier, as the ruins collapse. It is revealed that Nemesis survived (since a section of Fusion Hades AD145SWD landed in the barrier), and as the Bladers launch their beys against it, they are stopped and broken one-by-one. Kenta is one of the last ones to survive, but Nemesis uses Ryuga's power to destroy Kenta's Flash Sagittario. In the end, Kenta lends his power to Gingka who defeats Nemesis on his and the Legendary Bladers' behalf. Beyblades [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']] : Kenta's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion & Beyblade: Metal Masters, his first Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a stamina type Beyblade that Kenta exploits as an Attack type by using its Claws. Flash Sagittario 230WD : Kenta's second Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a stamina type Beyblade that evolved from Flame Sagittario when Ryuga enchanted his Star Fragment within it, giving it the power of L-Drago Destructor. It has incredibly powerful attack power with great endurance and speed as well. Special Moves [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Sagittario extends it's Claws on it's spin track as they ignite to engulf Sagittario in flames and slam into the opponent. While training with Ryuga, Kenta improved this technique to work in mid air and eventually developed it into Diving Claw. Diving Claw: Derived from Sagittario's Flame Claw, Sagittario extends it's Claws and wraps itself in flames while in mid air, using the air resistance to fuel it's fire. It was difficult to control due to the content of the air and its overwhelming power, which cost Kenta his match with Gingka. Diving Arrow: With control of the diving claw added with Ryuga's Star Fragment, Flash Sagittario could easily manipulate flames and heat while in mid air, covering itself in a glowing ball of fire. As if an archer were firing it, Saggitario flies at the opponent, diving down and exploding the field into flames. Beybattles Gallery ''Main Article: Kenta Yumiya/Gallery '' Trivia *The very first words in the metal saga were "Go Sagittario!" that Kenta said in the first part of Metal Fusion *Kenta is the only Legendary Blader who uses a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher. *He is the only Legendary Blader who doesn't use either a 3 segment launcher grip or a string launcher. *From time to time Kenta uses his ripcord laucher with or without a laucher grip *In other kanji writing, Yumiya is Japanese for "bow and arrow," which may refer to his Bey being Saggitarius. In this name, his last name means "hot water palace" in Japanese. *Kenta is the only main character from the Metal Saga who wasn't part of an official team. This does not include the Legendary Bladers of the Four Seasons. *Kenta is also the name of a Japanese professional wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *Kenta is the second Legendary Blader to use two official special moves, which are different, in Metal Fury: Diving Claw and Diving Arrow, the first being Tithi and his special moves Ishidal Impact and Ascent Spark. *In Metal Fury, Kenta has a yellow aura even before he was a Legendary Blader. These were also the cases to Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuga before Metal Fury. *Kenta is the only Legendary Blader to have 2 colors in his aura at the same time. Yellow like Sagittario and his Shirt, and Green because of his Hair. *Kenta is the only Legendary Blader to not get hit by a Star Fragment, instead having been given one by Ryuga. *Kenta shares some similarities to Tithi. **They have the similar primary color, yellow. **They are the shortest Legendary Bladers. **They both are very good friends with Yu Tendo. * There is some confusion on who is older between Kenta and Yu but in the biographical information Kenta was 12. By the end of Metal Fury and Yu was only 11 at the time so meaning Kenta is in fact older than Yu. de:Kenta Yumiya es:Kenta Yumiya it:Kenta Yumiya fr:Kenta Yumiya pl:Kenta Yumiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Main Characters